Arrest my Heart
by Kikiome
Summary: AU: Kagome is a detective in the NJPD and the hunt for a killer is on. After making one mistake, Kagome is paired up with a very pushy, know it all, Silver haired demon detective. Rating may change accordingly. KagomexSesshomaru
1. Shadow killer

A/N: I do not own anything Inuyasha

Enjoy!

Arrest my heart

Kagome had her ear piece turned down low; she gripped her gun a little tighter and hoped like hell her vest would protect her. It was not a pleasant feeling getting shot! Keeping her attention on the shadowy figure in front of her she moved closer. The form moved with ease and seemed to disappear into the side of the wall.

"Alright, he's inside now," Kagome whispered.

There was static before a male voice spoke in her ear, "Thanks' Higurashi, you can back down now. My guys are in place to move in; on my order they will do so and take care of that piece of trash."

Kagome swore, "You are not leaving me out of this you rat, I've been on this guy's case for over a year, no way am I backing down and letting you get the credit for my work."

She heard whispers and then laughter before the male voice spoke again, "The order is to stand down Higurashi, disobey and you'll be on a desk job. Don't forget I outrank you."

Kagome grimaced; one of the things she hated most was doing nothing but paperwork. She loved to be inside the action and bringing in the bad guys.

She gritted her teeth and bit back the rude comment that almost fell too easily from her lips, "Fine, Inuyasha, I'll do as you say."

Kagome kicked the wall in frustration, why did the government have to legalize demons. They were nothing but filthy stinking animals that thought they were superior to everyone else and double so when it came to females. It had been over 5 years since the government passed the law that gave all demons rights. It was still an ongoing process to get them situated in every day life and accepted, giving them jobs and such. When demons had announced their existence, it sent Japan into utter chaos. So many questions were raised, especially because demons were so powerful, much more then humans. Humans were afraid that the demons would try to take control but the demons reassured the government that they just wanted to live in peace like humans do and to just be acknowledged. According to what she had read they were tired of hiding.

The government thought no better way but to use the demons abilities for their own gain and advantage. Hence, why that dog breath Inuyasha had the right to tell her what to do. Kagome was all for equality but she didn't give equality when she didn't receive it. She had worked so hard on this case just to let it slip through her fingers and have it implied by a hard headed male that she was too weak to handle the situation.

The anger gave way to a hurt and Kagome fought back the tears that burned just behind her eyes. She was so tired of not being good enough. She had thought this case would be her break. She was one of the two females who were actually on active duty. She wanted to be a good example to other females and prove that she was just as good as any man. She wished like hell that Sango hadn't been called away for another case because she really needed a friend right now.

She watched silently as the men drew closer to the building, spotting Inuyasha right away, his white hair standing out among all the black. It was unnatural that color of hair, at least unnatural for someone who looked so young. Although, rumor had it that even though he only looked about twenty-five he was actually over two hundred years old years old. The group of bodies spread out and started moving inside the building, there was a deadening silence for about 3 beats before the air seemed to vibrate with energy and then the sound of gunshots were heard.

Kagome edged a little closer so she could get a better view, all instinct was telling her to run inside the building but something was holding her back. She didn't know what until she saw a dark figure running on the top of the roof. She hesitated for only a second before she herself started to give chase, running along the building as the shadow ran across the top. When she came to the alley she looked up and watched as the figure leapt across to the other side. She heard a second set of footsteps then and watched as gleaming white hair passed her vision.

"Get back here you bastard!" he said as he vaulted over the gap.

"Son of a…" Kagome started following again and pushed herself harder. She had to get this guy, all her hard work could not be in vain. She ran down one of the alleys and climbed up on a dumpster, hopping over a fence that blocked her way. Landing with an 'oomf' she got to her feet and took off again. She could hear Inuyasha screaming above her at the suspect to stop and then she heard a curse. Rounding a corner she understood why, the dark shadow was coming down one of the fire escapes fast.

She had just enough time to meet him as he was dropping down, she aimed her gun at him, and looked up to see Inuyasha climbing down the fire escape. The man in front of her actually started to laugh.

"What do you think that gun is going to do?" he asked in a mocking tone.

Kagome smiled, "Maybe not to much, but it will slow you down."

She stared into the eyes of a killer for the first time, the Demon named Naraku.


	2. First introductions

Arrest my heart

First introductions

Nuraku stared at her for a moment and then chuckled, "So young and naïve, that human device wouldn't do anything."

There was a loud noise from above them; Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha jumping down the levels on the fire escape. She turned her attention back to Naraku and was surprised to see no body there.

Kagome cursed, how could she have been so stupid. Of course the killer would flee. She ran down the alley way and searched but there weren't any signs of Nuraku.

She brought her hand to her forehead and smacked it a couple times, "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

She heard footfalls behind her and spun around gun raised high.

"Whoa, point that gun somewhere else Higurashi. Where's Nuraku?" Inuyasha asked pushing the tip of her gun away.

Kagome's eyes grew wide and her cheeks turned crimson.

"You didn't?"Inuyasha stated.

"Well, you see…he was there…then I looked up and…" Kagome said, stuttering.

"Damn it Higurashi, you're always messing things up, the chief will have both our hides for this one," he said and started walking away from her.

_No, it will only be my hide that's in danger Inuyasha, not yours_, she thought to herself as she followed Inuyasha back towards their vehicle. As she walked, drowning in shame, she got chills down her spine, as if someone were watching her. She searched the darkness but only saw shadows, _probably just my imagination._

"God, Higurashi can you be any slower, get a move on will ya!" Inuyasha yelled from the car.

Kagome quickened her steps into a jog and quickly got into the car but as they were driving away, she swore she saw Nuraku watching them, laughing at her from the shadows.

XXxxXX~~~~~XXxxXX

"A year Kagome, we've been trailing this bastard for a year and you let him slip away?" Chief Myoga screamed, spittle flying from his mouth. She could tell he was very angry because his plump little face was red as a beet.

"I know, and I promise it won't happen again…I guess I panicked, I shouldn't have looked up when I heard Inuyasha, I should have kept my eyes on Nuraku but I didn't and I won't make the same mistake twice…I"

Chief Myoga quickly interrupted her, "That's right, it won't happen again because you're off the case, I'm sorry Kagome."

"What, you can't do this; I've worked too hard on this case. I made one mistake, please Myoga as a friend, don't do this to me." Kagome pleaded.

Myogo shook his head with a sad look in his eyes, "I'm sorry Kagome, I am your friend, but this order didn't come from me, it came from the higher ups. I could lose my job if I kept you on the case."

"But…" A knock on the door interrupted Kagome's plea.

The chief's secretary opened the door, "Detective Taisho is here to see you."

Myoga nodded his head, "Good, send him in," He turned back to Kagome, "I'm sorry Kagome but there is nothing I can do."

Kagome nodded her head, "I understand."

She stood defeated and headed towards the door, not paying attention she ran into a hard chest and almost fell. Warm strong hands grabbed her shoulders and steadied her; Kagome looked up and blushed, "I'm sorry."

"It's of no consequence," said the man and dropped his hands as quickly as he had raised them.

She watched as he moved around her and walked over to the Chief, like she wasn't even there. He was very tall, at least a foot taller then her, and he had long silver hair like Inuyasha's except this man's hair was longer. He had an air about him that seemed to exude power and grace. Kagome couldn't help but stare, it was like her feet were glued to the floor.

Chief Myoga started talking until he noticed Kagome, "Do you have anything further you wish to address?"

Kagome shook her head, unable to speak. Gold eyes locked with hers, and one of the Man's eyebrows slightly lifted as if in question.

"Alright then, you can leave. Take the rest of the day off if you need to and I'll see you tomorrow," Kagome nodded her head and quickly retreated, the door silently closing behind her. She watched through the glass for a moment. Myoga was speaking to the man and he was only giving slight nods.

"Who are you?" Kagome whispered. The man's head turned slightly and his left eye slanted towards her. Surprised, Kagome turned and dashed back to her desk.

XXxxXX~~~~~XXxxXX

"Hey Higurashi, what ya doing?" Kagome groaned and looked up at Inuyasha who was currently looming over her desk.

"What do you want?" Kagome said a little irritated.

"Sheesh Kagome, can't someone be nice to you?" Inuyasha said moving around to sit in the chair opposite her.

"Inuyasha, you never just want to say hi or be nice, so what is it you want this time?" Kagome replied pushing his feet off of her desk before looking back at her work.

"I heard what happened," he said leaning closer.

She looked up at him, "And?"

"Nothing, I just heard what happened," he said leaning back in the chair.

Kagome gritted her teeth, "If that's all Inuyasha, I have a lot of work to do as you can see."

_No thanks to you, _she added silently. Inuyasha continued to watch her while she worked.

"You don't seem very upset about it," he said interrupting her again.

Kagome placed her pencil down and looked at him, "Why should I be, there is no point in getting upset over something I can not change."

"Oh come on Kagome, the bastard took the job right out from under you, if it was me I would be pissed," Inuyasha said.

Kagome shook her head, "What are you talking about?"

"You know, the senior detective job, I know you had your hopes set on it. It's all you've talked about for months now," Inuyasha replied.

"Wait, what? What guy?" Kagome asked frustrated.

"Keh, my stupid half wit of a brother, Sesshomaru. I thought you knew, isn't that why you were in the office this morning?"

Kagome's jaw dropped and she stood, "Excuse me I'll be right back."

She marched her way towards the Chiefs office and ignoring protests from his secretary she burst in, "How could you, taking me off one of the most important case I've ever done because I've made a mistake is one thing but giving the Senior detective job to an outsider is nothing but unfair. I've worked my butt off in this agency and for what, to be stuck on paperwork?"

The chief's chair turned slowly around but it wasn't the chief that sat there, it was the silver haired man from earlier. Her mouth fell open, "I'm…uh…sorry, I thought…well it's just I thought you were the chief and. . ."

The man raised his hand to silence her, "My name is Sesshomaru Taisho, and you I presume are Kagome Higurashi."


	3. Life is Unfair!

Arrest my heart

Life is so unfair!

It took a moment for Kagome to get her wits about her before she was able to speak.

Kagome huffed, "Yeah, that's my name, Kagome Higurashi. First ever female junior detective for the NJPD, I would have been senior detective had you not come along and stolen it from me!"

She knew she was on the brink of hysterics and it wouldn't boost her reputation at all for being tough if she let herself break but she couldn't help it. It was so unfair, seniority should take precedence on the job and yet this Golden eyed demon comes in and steals it right from her.

Sesshomaru just stared at her, no emotion evident at all on his face, "I do not steal. Everything I obtain I deserve."

Kagome seethed, "What makes me any less deserving then you for the job huh?"

"You are a human female, of little relevance and you make mistakes. I, who am Inu Daiyoukai make no mistakes," he stated.

Kagome scoffed at that statement, "You are an egotistical ass, just like your brother."

Sesshomaru stood so quickly Kagome jumped back, "Don't ever refer to that half breed as my brother again."

Kagome blanched, she could feel the energy flowing off the demon in waves and it frightened her. She broke out in a nervous sweat. She hadn't meant to upset him but she did nonetheless. This anger was the most emotion she had seen in him. It actually piqued her interest in the demon's past. What was it that made him act this way?

Kagome watched as the demon composed himself, the energy started to lessen, and she could actually breathe again. The door burst open at that moment hitting the wall and Inuyasha stood there glaring.

"What did you do now you bastard?" Inuyasha said stepping into the room.

Sesshomaru gave him a bored look, "I have done nothing to this human."

"Bull, I felt your demonic energy," Inuyasha said glancing back and forth between Kagome and Sesshomaru.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru's jaw tightened and released and then tightened again, "She turned towards Inuyasha, "It was my fault, I said something that was out of line."

She laughed nervously, "Really, it was silly of me. I was angry over what you had told me, especially not knowing it first that I said some things."

Inuyasha just glared at Sesshomaru, "I don't believe you Kagome, he did something and I know it."

Kagome learned something then, the brothers were at odds, and Inuyasha was looking for an excuse to fight. She crossed her arms, "Well it's true, so you can just leave. I wouldn't have lost the job anyway if it wasn't for you."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome incredulously, "What the hell did I do?"

"You opened your big mouth is what you did, you didn't have to tell the chief that it was I who lost Naraku, you could have just said he got away," Kagome replied.

"Yeah, and then all of us would have been out of a job," Inuyasha said.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "You know, sometimes you are just an idiot."

Inuyasha took a step closer, "I am not an idiot, and you shouldn't be mad at me, he's the one who stole your job."

"I did not steal her job, I do not steal anything," Sesshomaru interjected.

Kagome threw her hands in the air and marched out muttering about stupid, egotistical, Dog demons.

"She was talking about you, ya know," Inuyasha said.

"I believe her exact words were dog demons," Sesshomaru replied.

XXxx~~~~~~~~~~xxXX

Kagome's day just kept getting worse, after leaving the chiefs office she returned to her desk. Her best friend Sango decided to call her and give her more bad news but before Sango could even mutter a word, Kagome told her everything that had happened last night, and this morning.

"Sorry, I can't be there. If you want, when I get back I'll bash both their heads in," Sango said in all seriousness.

Kagome chuckled, "Thank you Sango, but I think I can handle it. I just miss you and wish you were here. The apartment is so lonely with out you."

Sango sighed, "Sorry, Keegs there is nothing I can do. The department down here wants me to stay longer so we can catch this guy, let me tell you he is so elusive. I'm telling you Keegs I've never seen anything like it at this department, there are a lot of female officers. It's a nice breath of air, what say you and me get a transfer after all this is over huh?"

Kagome was quiet for a moment; this was the home she had always known. Her mother and brother were here, her other friends where here. Could she just leave it?

"Keegs ya there?" Sango questioned.

"Yeah, I'm here. I think that sounds good, it would be…" there seemed to be a lot of commotion on the other line, Kagome could hear shouting in the back ground, "Sango, is everything alright?"

"Sorry, Keegs I gotta go, but I'll call you as soon as I can, who knows I may be back sooner then you think," before Kagome could say goodbye the line went dead.

Kagome replaced the receiver and put her head in her hands. She was on the verge of tears, it had been a long day and she was ready to go home.

The chief said she could leave after all what would it hurt to go home and have some time to her self. There was no way she was getting work done anyway. Grabbing her purse from the bottom drawer of the desk, she stood and made her way to the door, telling the dispatcher that if anyone needed her she was going home.

She pushed open the door and quickly walked to the elevator that would take her to the garage.

XXxx~~~~~~xxXX

The elevator door opened and Kagome exited, pulling out her keys as she went. She was ready to go home and run a giant, hot, bubble bath and soak it in for and hour. Then she would treat herself to take out and a giant slice of the cake that her mother had brought her.

Planning a relaxing evening helped put a small smile back on Kagome's lips as she made it to the car and opened the door. Putting the key in the ignition, she turned but nothing happened.

"Come on, not now, start please," Kagome said pleading with the vehicle.

It took a couple tries but the car finally started. "Thank you," Kagome breathed.

The drive from the station took no time at all and Kagome was happy to park in car garage. She grabbed her things and walked towards the apartment. She was surprised to see how dark it had gotten on her drive home and it gave her a feeling of unease.

She quickened her footsteps but couldn't help but look behind her. There was no one there and it made Kagome feel silly even worrying about it. She made it to her apartment complex and ran the rest of the way up the stairs to her door and stopped midstride, the hallways was quite with no one insight. Walking the rest of the way to her, she spotted a note.

"Must be from momma, she would be the only one to leave me a note," She opened it and started to read.

_Dearest Kagome,_

_Last night was fun, we'll have to do it again sometime, with out the Hanyou. I'll be watching you._

_Naraku_

Kagomes' hands began to tremble and her skin began to crawl, she searched the hallway again but there was still no one there. She unlocked her door and made her way inside quickly.

The apartment was dark and quiet; Kagome threw her purse on the counter and ran to her bedroom. Grabbing her clothes she went into the bathroom and started her bath water, filling it with Sea salts, and bubbles. With the water finally running she walked back towards the kitchen, she was going to have to call the department about the terrifying note. It was one of Naraku's signature moves. Before people were found murdered in gruesome ways, a note was usually delivered to them telling them they were being watched. As the notes progressed, things started happening, until the person came up missing.

Naraku is a sadistic demon; his notes accompanied with what he did to his victims proved that, it was all a game to him. Kagome was reaching for the phone when someone grabbed her tightly from behind. Before she could scream, a hand clamped down on her mouth, muffling the sound.


	4. Girls Night!

Arrest my heart

Girls Night!

Kagome struggled against her captor, trying to disengage their hold on her, but the arms held strong. In the struggle however Kagome noticed that the hand gripped on her mouth had loosened enough for her to open it up and bite down hard. Her captor released her, the strong arms falling away, and Kagome heard a painful yelp.

"Ow, Kagome why did you do that," came a familiar, slightly feminine voice.

Kagome whirled around on her neighbor Kouga, "Kouga, what are you doing here, you scared me to death."

Kouga didn't seem to be paying attention, instead he held his injured hand to his chest and walked into the kitchen, flipping on the light above the sink, he studied his hand, "Jeesh, Kagome, you drew blood. Luckily I'm a demon so I should heal, but you better hope you don't have some sort of human rabies."

Kagome stormed over to his side, "Kouga, I swear I should just shoot you, how did you get into my apartment?"

Kouga shrugged slightly, "I used the spare key in your mailbox, and you know that is not a very safe place to put it, you're lucky it was me and not some deranged person."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah, because a deranged person isn't a wolf demon who sneaks into a woman's apartment to scare her to death. Which now makes me realize it isn't the best place because I now have that same Wolf demon in my kitchen crying over a surface wound."

"Goodness, Kagome, what got your panties all in a bunch?" Kouga replied wrapping a towel around his hand and walking into the living room to sit himself down on the sofa.

Kagome followed him, flicking on the lights, "I've had a bad day ok, and you haven't made it any better sneaking into my apartment like this."

Kouga studied her face for a moment, "Can't a friend surprise you?"

"Yeah, if the surprise doesn't involve making my heart stop in my chest," Kagome said crossing her arms.

"God, Kagome, I'm sorry I just wanted to show you the new outfit I bought and since you are being so mean and only thinking of yourself, I won't give you the present I bought you," Kouga said taking out a black jewelry box and waving it around.

Kagome smiled, it was so like Kouga to buy her something, she reluctantly held out her hand, "Alright, I'm sorry I chewed you out."

Kouga shook his head, "Nope, that's not good enough; you didn't even mention my attire. Shame on you Kagome Higurashi, wait until I tell your mother about your lack of manners."

Kagome stepped back and waved her hand in indication for Kouga to show her, he stood, setting the box down and slowly turned around. Kagome's took in Kouga's appearance from head to toe. Instead of his usual frilly shirts and slacks, Kouga was dressed in a tailored made black suit with a magenta button up shirt. His hair was freshly cut and trimmed, and he looked like he stepped out of a men's magazine.

Kagome whistled for effect, "You look great, what's the occasion?"

Kouga grinned, "Well, I went down to that new store today, you know the one I was telling you about, just looking around you know and the most handsome man approached me and asked if I needed any assistance. Of course I couldn't stop myself from flirting with him and he was so tasty I had to let him believe he was helping me. Anyway, he was telling me about this party where all these rich people are going to be at and asked me to attend. So I let him talk me into getting this suit, don't you think it looks fabulous, especially for a first date?"

Through out the story Kagome had gone into the kitchen to make some tea. Now with mugs in hand she walked back to the front room and beamed at Kouga, "You look amazing Kouga, I hope it works out for you."

Kouga clasped his hands together happily, "It should, if not I guess I could always come down to your work and try my tricks on that luscious Inuyasha," he sighed, "That man makes my mouth water."

Kagome was in the middle of taking a drink when Kouga had said that and it caused her to choke and sputter Kouga reached over and patted her on her back, "Are you alright?"

Kagome nodded, she wasn't about to admit to kouga that she had imagined Inuyasha's reaction were Kouga to actually approach him with his opinion. When she was able to catch her breath she replied, "Yes, I'm fine, the tea went down the wrong pipe."

Kouga scolded her in a motherly tone,"You should be more careful about those things."

Kagome just shook her head, "Yes, mother."

Kouga just glared at her for a moment before he rememebered the present, "Oh and that reminds me, while out on my stroll I passed the window of one of them old antique places, and what I saw there made me think of you. Of course I wouldn't normally go into a second hand store but I know you like older things so I had to get it."

He picked the box up and handed it to her. Kagome held it in her hands gently a little afraid to see what was inside. She gently lifted the lid and gasped, "Oh, Kouga it is so beautiful."

Pulling out the aged necklace she watched as the lights bounced off of the pink jewel and sent rainbows of color skittering across the room.

"I knew you would like it, the old man who owned the store said it is very old. He even said it is a love charm. So maybe now you can finally find a man," Kouga said ruining the moment.

Kagome scowled and placed the necklace back in the box and set it on the table, "Thank you and I have no problems with finding a man, I just don't want to, besides they are all jackasses."

Kouga placed a hand over his heart, "I am deeply offended Kagome, us men are not all that bad."

"The way my day has been, I beg to differ, and demon men are the worst," Kagome said.

Kouga looked hurt and Kagome had to back peddle, "Oh Kouga, I don't mean you. I love you, even if you make me mad sometimes, but so far the only male demons I have met, besides you, are egotistical pricks, immature hotheads, or psychos. "

"You're using plural when you say demons, so Inuyasha isn't the only one at the station now?"

Kagome shook her head and retold exactly how her day had went, starting with the previous night, "And here we are."

Kouga whistled, "No wonder you were being such a biotch. I've heard of Sesshomaru but I've never met him. You say he is related to Inuyasha?"

Kagome nodded her head.

"Oh, I bet he is so handsome, more then his brother even," Kouga noted the frown on Kagome's face.

"You know what, because you have had such a horrid day, I'm treating you to a Girls night. We can call your friends and have a sleep over, then pig out on junk until we pass out. I'll go get my things so I can give facials, mani's and pedi's, and maybe I'll even do something with your hair," Kouga said happily.

Before Kagome could even protest, Kouga shoved a phone in her hand and dashed out the door. Kagome dropped her head and groaned, "What am I going to do?"

It only took her moments before she realized she had left her bubble bath running.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: I apologize to all the Kouga fans. For the sake of this story I needed a comic relief and a friend for Kagome to turn to, especially since her best friend Sango is away trying to capture a lying, coniving, traitorus, sneaky, man. Kouga in my head fit the bill and for this story and he is very OOC, which is my point. Expect to see him pushing our little Kagome to the brink of craziness and hopefully making you laugh.**

**Next chapter should be up soon.**


	5. Sleep over

Arrest my heart

Sleep over

Kagome stared at herself in the mirror and sighed, Kouga had made true to his promise, her hair did make her look different. Her normal fluff was now straight and Kouga had pulled it up into some sort of twisted bun. Even if she tried, she would never be able to re create the up do and she didn't think she would be able to go through so much pain again. Remembering how Kouga had tugged and pulled made her rub her head a little.

There was a light knock on the door followed by Ayumi's voice, "Kagome, are you coming out, we're doing Manicures now and Eri says if you don't come out soon she is going to break down the door and drag you out."

Kagome dropped her head, "I'll be out in a moment."

"All right," there was a slight pause, "Are you sure you're alright, Kouga told about what happened at work today."

Kagome was going to kill him, she forced cheer into her voice "I'm alright, I just needed a moment and I wanted to see what my hair looks like, don't worry."

"Ok, well we'll be waiting," Ayumi said and Kagome could hear her retreating from the door.

Kagome turned from the mirror and looked around the small bathroom. Thankfully it hadn't taken her long to clean up the water and bubbles from the early mishap and during that time Kouga had been at his apartment getting all the supplies. After ward she had called Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka to come over. Each of the girls worked at the department and they all had gone to school with her but although she considered them friends she wished Sango were there.

Sango would have said or done something to make her feel a lot better and keep her mind off of the Silvery white haired demon with golden eyes. Kouga, bless his heart, was trying but every time she turned around there was something to remind her about her day. Even though she had just met him there was a reserve about him that made her want to figure out who he was. He was so unlike his brother Inuyasha. Where Inuyasha was such a hothead, Sesshomaru seemed like the type of person who really thought things through. So maybe he was better for the job then she was.

She shook her head, why would she even be thinking that way. She had worked so hard over the years and expected to get this job. So she made a mistake, so what, shouldn't every person get one mistake in their life? Sesshomaru's words echoed in her head, "_You are a human female, of little relevance, and you make mistakes. I who am an Inu Daiyyoukai make no mistakes."_

Maybe Sango was right, maybe it was better if they moved and started fresh but Kagome couldn't see herself in a new place, she loved it here and it was her home. She would just have to figure out a way to cope.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Alright, it's Kagome's turn," cried Eri happily.

Kagome shook her head and popped another crème puff in her mouth. For the last ten minutes they had been playing a game called chubby bunny. It was where you tried to put marshmallows in your mouth one at a time until you couldn't say chubby bunny anymore. So far Kouga was the reigning champ with 5 marshmallows to his name.

"Come on Kagome, we all went, now you must go," Yuka said.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be fair," said Ayumi.

"It's only us," said Kouga.

Kagome looked at all four faces and remembering how funny they looked when they had tried she shook her head again, "Nope."

"Awe, come on it will be fun," said Eri handing her the bag of marshmallows.

Reluctantly Kagome took the bag, "Alright, but I swear if you tell anyone…"

"We promise, now start," replied Ayumi smiling.

Kagome took one marshmallow and put it in her mouth, pushing it towards the side she said chubby bunny with no problem. Again, she grabbed a marshmallow and placed it on the other side of her mouth and said chubby bunny. This continued until she had five marshmallows in her mouth and cramming it to the side she tried to speak around them and said chubby bunny. Grabbing the sixth one she repeated the same technique.

"If you can do this, you have beat Kouga," said Yuka.

"She won't beat me, I'm reigning champ here when it comes to chubby bunny," said Kouga haughtily.

This forced Kagome at least to try, with her mouth stuffed full she opened it and said, "Chubby bunny."

Just as she did so, there was a blinding flash, "Now that is going to be a funny picture."

Once the spots passed and she chewed the marshmallows, Kagome looked at Kouga, "You didn't?"

Kouga only laughed, "I did and wait until you see it."

Kagome picked up one of the pillows from the couch and threw it at her friend, which began the massive pillow fight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After cleaning up the stuffing and feathers from a couple of pillows that had busted open, they all made beds on the floor. Their sleeping bags were arranged in a circle with bags of chips and other assortments of junk food placed in the middle. Ayumi was sitting cross legged on her sleeping bag, beside her, lounged on her side with head propped on her hands was Eri, then Yuka, Kouga, and finally Kagome who was laying on her belly listening to the others gossip about guys. Well she wasn't really listening, her mind was on what she was going to do about the letter from Naraku.

"Earth to Kagome!" a voice said interrupting her, there were a set of hands waving in her face.

Kagome looked up into Kouga's face, "I'm sorry what?"

"Where were you just now, are you sure you're all right?" asked Yuka.

Kagome nodded her head, "I'm fine, I was just thinking is all."

"So, are you going to answer the question?" asked Eri.

"Oh, what was it?" asked Kagome.

"What do you think of the new senior detective?" asked Ayumi.

"What do you mean, what do I think?" wondered Kagome.

"You know, do you think he is hot or what?" supplied Eri.

"Oh…I don't know," replied Kagome.

"Come on, he is a total hunk, way cuter then Inuyasha," said Yuka

"Yeah, and he is so…so…oh what's the word," said Ayumi.

"Intimidating, reserved, know-it-all, egotistical," Kagome said.

"No, brooding, like he is always so quiet and deeply in thought about something," said Ayumi

"Yeah, makes me wonder what that is all about, I tried talking to him today and it was all in clipped replies like he was preoccupied," said Yuka.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Or it is because he feels he is better then us human females and doesn't want to waste his time talking to us."

Eri shook her head, "Nope, I bet behind all that macho stuff is a soft heart."

Ayumi sighed, "Yeah, the perfect Romeo."

"I wonder how big he is," Kouga piped in.

Everyone just stared at him, "Not that you perverts, I wonder how big he is in his dog form, get your mind out of the gutter."

This brought the girls into bouts of laughter and all thoughts about Naraku were erased from her mind. They finally turned the lights off and closed their eyes to sleep where Kagome dreamed about the new golden eyed detective.


	6. You work for me

Arrest my heart

You work for me

"Kagome, oh Kagome," said a distant voice. Kagome was happily dreaming and she wasn't ready to get up. She groaned and rolled over.

"Another minute," she whispered.

She felt someone poking her in her back, "Come on sleepy head and get up."

Kagome stubbornly shook her head before moving her pillow to cover her eyes. All of a sudden she felt the covers pulled from her along with the pillow. She reluctantly opened one of her eyes and glared at Kouga, who was standing over her with cover and pillow in hand.

"You couldn't give me one more minute?" asked Kagome.

Kouga shook his head and threw the blanket and pillow on the sofa, "I gave you more then an hour. The other girls already left and I didn't think you'd be happy if I let you sleep the day away."

Kagome looked around, sure enough all the sleeping bags and pillows were gone, and the apartment was cleaned up. She looked at the clock and swore, "You let me sleep two hours, I'm late for work."

She shot up from the floor and ran into her room. Grabbing her work clothes from the closet she dashed into the bathroom to get ready. She brushed out her hair and found a black clip to secure it at her nape. The she quickly brushed her teeth and scrubbed her face. Straightening her work shirt she looked at herself one last time in the mirror before dashing back into the living room.

Kouga was leaning against her counter as she ran over he handed her her purse, "Are we forgetting something?"

Kagome looked around the apartment for a moment trying to remember. She had her purse, which held the note that she had shoved into it, and also her car keys, "No, I don't think so."

Kouga held up the pink jeweled necklace, "Your love charm silly, you can't go to work without it."

He slid it around her neck and clasped it, Kagome looked down and smiled, she really did love the necklace.

"All right now off to work," Kouga said moving back.

Kagome went out the door and closed it behind her. She was halfway down the hall before she ran back and opened it again. She stared at Kouga who was just leaning there, he looked over, "Oh, right."

He walked out and she shut and locked the door behind her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kagome rushed to her desk, as she passed the other employees eyes turned to her in a questioning way. She had never been late before so they were probably wondering what the problem was. As she passed one group, they had stopped talking to glare at her, before resuming their whispered discussion.

She almost ran the rest of the way to her desk but when she got closer she wanted to run the other way. Sesshomaru was sitting there in her chair and he didn't look too happy. She was debating whether to turn away when his voice called to her.

"You're late," he said.

Kagome walked the rest of the way to her desk and dropped her purse on top, "Yes, I overslept."

He didn't reply to her comment at first, instead his eyes took in her appearance stopping at the necklace, before returning back to her face, "Don't let it happen again."

Kagome's anger started to bubble up, "Look, this is the first time I've been late, so don't get the wrong idea."

"Then make it the last time," he looked away from her and scowled at her desk," how do you work in this mess?"

Kagome took in her desk and blushed, there were old candy wrappers and piles of papers everywhere, "I do just fine."

"Obviously not," Sesshomaru said standing up.

Kagome's eyes narrowed at him, who was he to talk about her work. She took in his immaculate appearance from his silvery white hair that had no strands out of place, to his broad shoulders, to his black shiny shoes. She couldn't find one flaw with his appearance; she assumed his desk and office were the same, perfect and free of any clutter.

"You're going to be working with me from now on, and I hope that your humanly habits do not follow you," he said before he started walking away.

Kagome just stared after him, mouth hanging open. Did he just say she would be working with him? Sesshomaru didn't turn back and Kagome found herself scrambling after him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Wait, why am I working with you?" asked Kagome after she had caught up to Sesshomaru.

They had reached his office and walked in, Kagome shut the door behind her. She looked around the office and she was right, there were no signs of clutter, matter of fact there were no signs that the office was occupied. The desk was clear besides the office lamp, stapler, and phone that were supplied to them.

Shessomaru walked behind the desk and sat down, "Because I told you too."

Kagome shook her head, "No, I mean, my job is to do paperwork. I can do that alone at my desk."

"You question my decision" Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome shook her head, "I just…"

"Sit," Sesshomaru commanded.

Kagome rushed over to the seat and sat down staring at Sesshomaru. She didn't understand this man, first he insults her then asked for her help, if she wasn't so involved in the case she would tell him where he could shove the request. They set there for a moment before Sesshomaru broke the silence.

"You will be here on time, you will do as I say without question, and you will keep your desk clean at all times," said Shesshomaru walking over to the file cabinet, he pulled out a thick manila folder and set it on the desk.

"Any and all work you do will be reviewed by me before you submit it, I will not have your human mistakes on my name," before Kagome could protest he raised a hand to silence her, "there will be no complaints. Some days we will be working all day and all night, I expect you to be prepared. When I ask you to do something, I expect it done quickly and precisely, do you understand?"

Kagome nodded her head.

"Then we will begin," he said sliding the folder towards her, "this folder contains information on Naraku."

Kagome flipped over the cover and started leafing through the pages; they were all neat and tidy with out mistake. She was awed at how beautifully the writing was. Kagome was in the middle of reading when she heard a thud next to her. Looking over she spotted five or six brown boxes with lids.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Do you not recognize your own work?" He asked lifting one of the lids. Papers were in disarray and piled to the top. Kagome spotted her chicken scratch across the lines. She gave Sesshomaru a questioning look.

"Your first task is to organize this mess, placing them into folders like the one I handed you, I expect them to mirror my work so that I can understand them," Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome gulped and nodded her head, "Ok…but what is this?"

She pointed to the folder, which she had thought was information that Seeshomaru had written about Naraku from her own work.

"That is the knowledge I have obtained over the years about Naraku," he replied.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock, the information contained was so detailed and thorough, "This is amazing, and you did this all from memory?"

Sesshomaru gave a slight nod, "Hnn, I've been tracking him."

Kagome was confused; if Sesshomaru had been tracking Naraku shouldn't he have caught him by now. From what brief information she new of the man, he was powerful enough to do so, so why then had he not caught him.

As if reading her mind Sesshomaru answered her question, "He moves every time I get close to him."

Kagome looked down at the papers, "How long have you been hunting him?"

"For over one hundred years," Sesshomaru stated.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A/N: **I want to thank everyone who gave me reviews. I greatly appreciate them and it helps motivate me to get these chapters up. I hope you are enjoying the story so far.


	7. All work and no play

Arrest my Heart

All work and no play

After Sesshomaru had dismissed her with out further explanation Kagome had retreated back to her desk to grab her things. A small desk had been moved into Sesshomaru's office to accommodate her and it made her so nervous to be working under his watchful and judging eyes. She started grabbing the most essential things she would need, like her purse, pencils and pens, and her trusty white out bottle. She grabbed her sharpener and then set down to see if she forgot anything.

She opened her drawers to double check and took in a sharp breath, lying in her bottom drawer was a black rose with a note attached. Looking around nervously she pulled it out, she had completely forgot the note in her purse. Setting the rose to the side she began reading.

_Kagome,_

_First you approach me with the Hanyou, and then I watch you permit a wolf demon inside your home, now you interact with my worst enemy._

_Tsk, Tsk, Tsk._

_Don't you realize surrounding yourself with demons will not stop my plans for you? Even the Inu Yokai can not save you from me. Don't try to tell them, let's keep this our little secret hmm…or someone else will be hurt and the blood would be on your hands. You wouldn't want that would you? _

_ Remember, I'll be watching_

_ Naraku_

Kagome dropped the paper on her desk, disgust and fear warring inside her. She needed to tell Sesshomaru but how could she live with herself if someone would be killed. Her conscious would eat away at her and when it came down to it, she would rather put her life in danger then any others. She shoved the note and rose into her purse. She would have to get plastic evidence bags to put them in so they wouldn't get damaged.

She would formulate a plan; perhaps if she lured Naraku in, then she would be able to catch him. Then she would be able to reverse her mistake of letting him get away. People would view her as brave and a hero for catching a serial killer. Making her decision, she was determined as ever to work hard.

Grabbing her small box of work supplies she walked back towards Sesshomaru's office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sesshomaru didn't look up when Kagome entered and she set her box on the desk. Taking out the supplies from her box she placed them on the desk as neatly as she could without making it look overcrowded. The desk was only slightly larger then the ones she had sat at in school. She stood up and grabbed one of the boxes that had been placed beside the desk. Making a grunting noise she dropped it on the floor with a loud thud.

The box was so heavy, how was it that Sesshomaru had carried all six?

Sesshomaru had glanced at her when she had dropped the box and it made Kagome blush, "It was so heavy, it slipped."

"Heh," Sesshomaru breathed before going back to his work.

Kagome rolled her eyes and sat back down, she opened the lid and set it off to the side and grabbed a stack of papers from the top and began sorting them. Sesshomaru was right, the papers were in disarray and most, not in order, were confusing. She placed the crime reports in one section, the evidence reports in another, and so on until she had a few piles. She was starting to run out of room on her desk. She started organizing the papers into folders according to date of occurrence, when she was finished with one she would right the date and title on the folder and placed it to the side until one box was empty. Then she moved all folders into the empty box.

The silence in the room continued to stretch out only broke by the sounds of shuffling papers and Kagome's sighs and grunts.

Sesshomaru looked up from his work, "Perhaps it is time for a break."

Kagome looked over and beamed, "I was just thinking the same thing."

She looked at her watch, "Oh my, the day is half gone. I guess time flies when you're working so hard."

Sesshomaru grunted an agreement. Kagome stretched and stood, "Well, I guess I'll go down to the lunch room and order something, do you want me to get you anything?"

"Demons are not subject to human weaknesses like hunger," Sesshomaru replied.

"Oh, ok, well I'll be back in a half hour. Are you sure you do not want anything?" she asked grabbing her purse.

Sesshomaru just gave her a look that told her she was being bothersome and she rushed out of the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sesshomaru watched the girl leave. She was quite the puzzlement, one minute she was back talking him and angry and the next she was happy. He couldn't understand humans and their change in emotion; he also couldn't understand how they could say one thing but feel different. Demons usually said what they meant, why skirt around the truth.

When she had entered earlier he had smelled determination on her but underlying that was a fear that she was trying to hide. It made him wonder what she was thinking and that bothered him. He didn't have these feelings before; no human had ever piqued his interest. They were lesser beings that didn't deserve his time and yet she seemed to crowd his thoughts.

She was like an enigma, a puzzle to figure out.

"Keh, what is wrong with me," Sesshomaru thought out loud.

He walked over to her desk and was amazed at how neat she was trying to keep it. Flipping open one of the folders he was actually shocked. The papers were organized and the hand writing was neater.

"Well, it is a start."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kagome stood in line at lunch trying to figure out what to buy.

"Let's see, do I want the ramen with some cheesecake or do I want the club salad?" she mused out loud.

"Miss?" the lunch lady asked.

"Oh, I think I'll go with the Ramen and cheesecake," she said pausing for a moment, thinking of Sesshomaru she ordered a second helping. Despite what he said, she couldn't help but think of him, it really wasn't healthy to go with out eating. Grabbing the bag and drinks she turned around and ran into Inuyasha.

"Sheesh, Higurashi, watch where you are going," he said stepping back.

Kagome scowled at him, "Stay out of my way then."

Inuyasha took in all the food she had, "Eating that all your self?"

"Not that it is any of your business but no, I got some for Sesshomaru," Kagome growled through gritted teeth.

Inuyasha started to laugh, "Demons don't eat."

"You know what, you are so annoying," Kagome said moving around him and stomping away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome walked back in struggling to hold the bag and drinks in her hand, while opening and closing the door.

She walked over to him and set the food on the desk and started to take it out of the bag, once she was finished, the desk was covered. He looked at her one brow raised in question.

She blushed and shrugged, "I thought maybe you would want something."

Sesshomaru gave a disgusted look, "You would be wrong in that assumption."

Kagome's face dropped, "Oh, I guess I should have listened."

She began to gather the food back up and Sesshomaru reached out, grabbing her wrist to stop her. He picked up one of the Styrofoam bowls and sniffed at the contents. It didn't smell too bad.

"I'll permit myself to eat," he said. Kagome's face brightened and it sent an unfamiliar feeling through him.


	8. Finished

A/N: I am so, so sorry for not updating this sooner. I got busy at work and school and then the holidays hit. On top of that I had other plot bunnies jumping around my head, which made it hard to update this story because they wouldn't leave me alone. Hopefully the wait is worth it.

You might notice the switch in Sesshoumaru's name, originally I was spelling it Shessomaru which is the way it was spelled when it was changed in English but I feel the correct spelling is Sesshoumaru.

Arrest my Heart

Finished!

Kagome ate her food slowly, glancing at Sesshoumaru every so often. He hadn't spoken a word to her since he had taken the noodles. Kagome had so many questions she wanted to ask him, about his past, about how he got involved with Naraku, why he kept frowning after every bite he took of the noodles.

She wondered if he was one of the demons that pushed to obtain rights or if he was one who rather keep his distance from humans? Thinking about it she would bet he was one who would lock himself in a house and never come out. He probably didn't even live in a house but a medieval castle over looking everything. She looked at him trying to imagine what he would look like in feudal clothes.

"Why do you stare?" asked Sesshoumaru.

Kagome shrugged, "Just wondering what you would look like in feudal clothes."

"Why would you?" he asked stoically.

"You were around in that time, right?" asked Kagome.

"Hnn, I was," he agreed.

"So, what did you wear?" Kagome asked.

"We will not discuss my clothes," Sesshoumaru said placing the now empty bowl into the brown bag.

Kagome took her fork and pushed the noodles around the bowl, "What was it like back then?"

"We will not be discussing that either," Sesshoumaru said coldly.

With that statement they were back to being silent. Kagome finished up her noodles and put it in the same brown bag Sesshoumaru placed his. Picking it up, she cleaned up the rest of the discarded plastic dishes and threw them in the trashcan. Sighing she resumed her seat at her desk and began working on the next box.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kagome placed a folder in the box and reached for more papers and was surprised to realize they were all finished. She peeked at Sesshoumaru, who was silently doing his own work. They had worked the whole day mostly in silence and as the rest of the agency went home, they had stayed.

She wasn't surprised to look out the windows and see the darkness of night, with the moon shining high in the sky. Her shoulders were sore and Kagome rolled them a couple times to try and relieve the tenseness. She placed the lid on the box and stood; grabbing one box she tugged and tried moving it off to the side.

A shadow fell over her and she jumped, spinning around she spotted Sesshoumaru searching through some of the folders. _I didn't even hear him move._

Sesshoumaru stood there just reading and it made Kagome nervous as to what he thought of her work. She had thought it was a great improvement, some of her best work. That was until Sesshoumaru opened his mouth.

"You'll redo these tomorrow," he said before moving away.

_Wait, no explanation? _

She looked at the folder again and didn't see any problems with them.

"Why do I have to do them again?" Kagome asked a little irritated.

With out even looking at her he said, "It is not what I asked for."

Kagome looked at him in disbelief, the feelings of cordialness from earlier forgotten, she grew angry at him. She wasn't good enough and her work wasn't good enough, just what would it take? She grabbed the lid to the box and slammed it on top before grabbing her purse.

She turned to Sesshoumaru, "It's late, and I'm going home."

He didn't even look at her as she was leaving which was more irritating. It was as if he slapped her in the face, she grabbed for the door and opened it but she heard Sesshoumaru say, "Do not be late tomorrow."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

She stormed out of the office and slammed the door. Sesshoumaru knew he was probably being rough on her but she had to learn somehow and it wouldn't be from him being easy on her. He didn't understand why it bothered him that her shoulders dropped when he had told her to redo the work, but it did.

Perhaps it was the wide innocent eyes that reminded him of a past he tried desperately to forget. Flashes of raven hair, brown eyes, and a little girl's innocent smile flashed before his eyes. Intense pain filled his heart causing him to dig his claws into his palm to try and assuage it.

He could not let Naraku get away this time, it had to end here and if that meant being hard on Kagome Higurashi, he would do it. Nothing mattered more then catching Naraku and when he did, it wouldn't be the human's justice system that would make Naraku pay but Sesshoumaru's own claws that would deliver justice.

Turning off the light, Sesshoumaru left the office but instead of going home like the rest of the workers, he was going to hunt a killer.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Kagome made it home with out incident and thankfully no one and nothing was there to greet her. She needed time to herself to think and as much as she loved her friends, she also loved her privacy.

She couldn't believe Sesshoumaru ordering her about. Okay, yeah he was technically her superior and he had every right but he could have been nicer about it. Instead he used those clipped replies that said nothing and everything all at once.

"I hate him, that's all there is too it," Kagome said out loud.

She sat on the couch and carefully took the 'evidence' out of her purse. Why would Naraku even choose her and how could he walk straight into a police station without being detected? She read over the letters once again and a shiver ran up her back. Suddenly she felt as if she were being watched, she walked over to the windows and shut the curtains tight.

"This is what he wants Kagome, to keep you scared," she told herself.

What else was she supposed to do? She needed a plan but she didn't even know where to start and with no one to turn to for help she felt hopeless.

"Think Kagome, you're a detective for Kami's sake," she paced back and forth in her front room, trying to go over the facts.

Naraku was sadistic and obviously he was watching her somehow, it was like he knew her every move before she did. He was a demon bent on killing other humans, he thrived on their fear. The cases she had studied ran through her mind and she tried to find that one missing link but couldn't. All the cases seemed like random choices. Over and over she thought about it until she started to get a headache.

She went to bed that night hoping to have a dreamless sleep but instead she was plagued with nightmares of moving and laughing shadows.

XXXXXXxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxXXX

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm hoping to update once a week for this story, probably on fridays. Please read and review, I appreciate any feedback.


End file.
